Talk:Amelia Shepherd
Mary J. Blige Is it just me or is every episode of PP that features Amelia's drug-use has one of Mary J. Blige's songs in the background? Dabrain930 (talk) 07:14, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Friendships I know that Amilia was friends with Sheldon and Charlote, but I don´t know to wich extend, because I didn´t watch so much PP. I´m not sure if Charlotte was her AA sponsor or if they just went to meetings together. IF someone could help me here that would be greatA-f-s002 (talk) 06:06, May 27, 2014 (UTC) *They were friends. Charlotte was not her sponsor. Those sections will eventually be filled in. It doesn't have to happen right now. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:27, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Workplace Can we officially change her workplace to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, or is she still considered to be officially employed at the practice (and thus taking a vacation) while using her hospital priviliges at GSMH? Tooniee (Page me!) 21:38, June 29, 2014 (UTC) *I think as of the last episode of season ten, she was still just visiting, right? We know she's going to stay, but since it's not technically canon yet, I'd wait until the premiere and then change it. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) She did say she wasn't planning to ever leave in 10.23 and she'd call James to break his heart, but the finale remained pretty vague about whether or not she did. She did say she was ready to take over from Derek while they moved to DC, but I guess it's best indeed to wait for the premiere. Tooniee (Page me!) 21:47, June 29, 2014 (UTC) *I think they probably left it vague on purpose just in case they weren't able to secure Caterina for season eleven, so they'd be able to hand wave her disappearance as saying she went back to LA. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Birth Year So, we know Derek was 12 or 13 and Amelia was 5 when their father got shot. That means there's an age difference of 6 years (if Derek was 12 and Amelia had yet to turn 6 that year), 7 years (Derek was 12 and Amelia already turned 5 that year OR Derek was 13 and Amelia had yet to turn 6), or 8 years (Derek was 13 and Amelia already turned 5)Derek was born in 1966. That means that Amelia was either born in 1972, 1973 or 1974. I know we generally don't calculate ages, but maybe we can use for some sort of reference point in the absence of her true birth year? Tooniee (Page me!) 10:24, November 17, 2015 (UTC) *Do we know that's how old he was, by an in-universe metric, or just by assumption based on appearance? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) That I don't know. I saw those ages in an article on this wiki, but I don't know where that came from. Tooniee (Page me!) 14:46, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I'd say probably a visual estimate, based on it not being exact. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:48, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Then it's probably better not to calculate birth years based on that. :) Tooniee (Page me!) 14:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) *Agreed. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC)